exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Hamona
Hamona is a CODE Homonculus created by Sigmund Rozenkreuz and a pseudo-Aquarius Divine Servant. Story Birth of a Wish Hamona was created with the aim of becoming a CODE able to infect the Akasha's Divine Servant system, however she was rescued by Kai Antasia during a mission and quickly fell in love with him. They even had a child, Shura Antasia, before Hamona tragically died in yet undisclosed circumstances - most likely tied to her short life expectancy. When Kai wished for a world without sacrifice in a Magus War, Hamona, due to her nature as a CODE, served as a bearer for Kai's wish. This however resulted in her being summoned in an infantile state, deeply traumatized and with grievous mental regression. Even further, when she decided to fight with Kai despite everything, she was killed by a corrupted Garrett Sworn. Cannot Continue Once killed, she was taken by Akamanah who tortured her physically and mentally, corrupting her and telling her that they were sisters, with Akamanah being Sigmund's perfected CODE, a replacement for Hamona. A corrupted Hamona was thus sent to seize Kai and did so effectively, but was quickly met with opposition and neutralized. With the help of Holo and Zenodora Horenheim as well as purified blood from Gwenda Sungaze, Hamona was cleansed of Akamanah's influence, but remained deeply guilty of causing the girl's torment. She resolved to use her powerful Advent, even at the cost of her life, to stop and heal Akamanah from within the Akasha, and did so, only saved by Rachel Amber, Kai's other Servant. Alongside Kai, Hamona led her group to victory against many enemies including the powerful Radundo, allowing Kai and herself to make a wish. Hamona wished for Akamanah's salvation and greeted her by her side in what she offered as a new home. Appearance Hamona is a black-haired woman with surreal-looking pale skin and bright, almost artificial red eyes. As a child, her hair was much shorter and she wore heavy black chains all over her body. Personality Hamona's personality is slightly childish, due to her innocence and lack of knowledge about life. She is extremely affectionate and sweetly naive, but possesses solid moral principles and undying determination. After meeting with Akamanah, she also bears the guilt of merely existing and being saved by Kai, considering herself to be responsible for the latter's pain, and becoming obsessed with saving her. Powers * Magical Abilities: Hamona possesses great, pure Mana which she can shape to perform various spells even without incantations. * Divine Servant Abilities: Hamona is extremely weak for a Divine Servant, unable to fully use her powers due to the limitations caused by her Advent. ** Advent: A World Without Sacrifice: Hamona's Advent represents Kai's wish and embodies the creation of a Phantasm Field, a world in which Hamona's rules supersede everything else - these rules being that of a world where one can be saved without another's death. This power, however, is extremely consuming in mana and lifeforce, in an ironic twist. Storylines * Magus Wars : Control heavily features her. Trivia * Hamona is a biblical city in which, according to the scriptures, is a place of purification. It means "multitude". * Her theme song, as chosen by her creator, is Goodbye to a World by Porter Robinson. She shares a second theme song, I Beg You by Aimer, with Akamanah. Category:Character Category:Construct Category:Divine Servant Category:Interra